


Castiel A secret Destiel Fan fiction Writer

by Icyclear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyclear/pseuds/Icyclear





	1. AngeloftheLord

Late at night or when the brothers are gone for hours, Castiel uses Sam's laptop. For nearly a year, he secretly typed. He never let on that he even knew how to use the computer or an interest in writing. He'll just sit there and type without stopping for a brake. He just makes sure to hide any evidence of usage.

Sam and Dean drove into a town, which just so happened to have another 'Supernatural' convention with yet another case for them to solve and pretend not to be who they really are. Chuck and Becky talk with the boys and convinced them to sit in the Q & A. The Winchesters weren't thrilled about it, but they figured what harm could be done to watch Chuck get flustered by geeks. Some of the questions were funny or interesting. Sam even asked one, just to be a dick.

Chuck called on a girl, 16 or 17 years of age dressed as Sam, she stood up and asked, "Have you heard about that hot new slash writer? AngeloftheLord?" Others gasp. She goes on, "No one knows anything about this writer other than he or she is a hardcore Destiel fan." Sam and Dean look at each other awkwardly. Chuck finally answered her, "Yeah, I actually have. Deep stuff, yup." "Don't tell me 'Destiel' means what I think it does." Dean whispered. Sam raised his eyebrow and nodded, "Sorry dude."

Because they didn't have a clear lead on what they were fighting, Sam and Dean had to stay at the convention and heard many rumors about this AngeloftheLord fan fic writer from almost everyone. Whom ever he or she was, was more popular than the new set of books Chuck wrote about the brothers. Sam got curious and decided to look up the fan fiction they heard so much about. In between reading, Sam would look at Dean, laugh a bit to himself, and go back to reading. At the end, he closed the laptop and said, "Who ever is writing it is pretty good, as if this person's in our lives personally."

Dean didn't want to know. He did feel a bit tempted but his disgust prevented the urge to go further. He just wanted to get far away from this and never look back. A couple of fan girls ran with their PDAs to another group and said, "AngeloftheLord wrote again! Come see!" They gathered and swooned. Dean wanted to gag and Sam laughed, "Better than Wincest." Dean shot a dirty look at him, which made Sam laugh more, "I mean it, Dean. If it wasn't about you, you'd think it was hotter than porn." Dean looked at him funny, "Don't be naive, Sammy, nothing's hotter than porn."

Castiel offered his help but seemed rather distant, enjoying the convention, pretending to be a Castiel cosplayer. He also spent time on Sam's laptop without Sam noticing the whole time and made more fan girls swoon in near orgasm. Dean was on the fence if he wanted to read what's been written or not, he was thankfully able to keep himself from reading it; though it appeared that Sam was becoming a fan. "Are you really?" Dean asked as he saw Sam reading the newest AngeloftheLord fan fic, "I admit, I'm a fan. Are you sure you don't want to read it?" "I'll pass." Dean answered.

The ghost was identified, bones burned, there was nothing left to do, and Dean wanted to get the hell out as fast as possible. Sam and Dean get into the Impala after making sure everything was in it, and they drove off. "Too bad, we may never know who's writing all the sexy stories with you and Cas." Sam said matter-of-factly. Dean didn't satisfy Sam with a look, he kept forward, "I'll take my chances if I never hear of it again." "Too bad, good stuff." Sam responded. Dean glared at him, "Sam, say that again and I'll leave you behind." Castiel was sitting in the back, laughing at the bickering, enjoying the fact Sam became a fan of his.


	2. Secret's Out

Over a year passed since the brothers were aware Destiel and Sam, a subscriber to AngelOfTheLord, secretly read all the new chapters and stories as they were being published; unaware that the source of the material were from his very own laptop. Castiel made sure to keep all that private and play stupid in case suspicion ever did fall on him. Castiel wasn't sure where he had the time to type as his grace was stolen, battling for his life, and now Dean was a demon - his worse fear. Though at the same time, his fantasies for his demonic love interest steamed up the hearts of his readers.

"...Castiel splashed holy water into Dean's face, making the demon stumble back and scream in temporary agony. 'Why would you ever do that to me, Cas. After all we've been through?!' Dean hissed. Castiel cocked his head, his blue eyes saddened by the fury within his lover's eyes, 'I love Dean. You are not Dean. The Dean I love would never allow himself to become a demon. You are not my Dean!'..." Sam read out loud, completely alone as Dean had abandoned him.

"What are you reading, Sam?"

Sam closed the lid and saw Castiel behind him, he combed his hair back with his fingers and decided to ask a question over his, "Should you be doing that in your condition?" Castiel had one of those faithful smiles that seem to have several meanings behind them, "I shouldn't but I was worried about you. How are you, Sam?" Sam sighed, "Honestly? Shitty. With Dean being a demon, me chasing his ass, and just ending up no where. I don't know how much longer I can handle it." Castiel's smile faded slightly, his heart still broken, "You should get some sleep then, Sam."

After Sam went to sleep, Castiel slipped away with Sam's laptop; returning it shortly before Sam awoke. He had received a notification that another chapter was added to one of the stories he was following of AngelOfTheLord's, and he figured he'd read it a bit later. Castiel was sitting on the adjacent bed, "I heard your phone beep. Was it Dean?"

"Oh no. It was nothing... uh... don't worry about it, Cas."

"I may have a lead to where Dean is. He had a fight with Crowley and he paid us a visit in the middle of the night." Castiel said matter of factly. Sam dressed in front of Castiel, who eyed him like a piece of meat - knowing how wrong that was as his heart belonged to Dean, but he couldn't help but admit that Sam was pretty hot too. "Is that so? Well alright. Get in the Impala." Sam grunted as he gathered his stuff and went to the Impala behind Castiel.

Hours later, it was the impression that Crowley had stalled Dean long enough to reunite him with his younger brother and trapped him in a demon's trap. Dean realized the set up and hissed, "You son of a bitch! You tricked me!" "Yeah well... what are you gonna do about it?" Crowley questioned, knowing Dean couldn't do anything to him. Sam and Castiel went into the motel room where Dean and Crowley were. "Hello Dean." Castiel said first to break the ice that frosted over once he and Sam arrived. "Cas. Sam. I didn't expect to see you guys so soon." Dean gave a fake smile.

"It's been six months, Dean. Soon wouldn't be a word I'd be using." Sam replied. Castiel went closer to Dean but enough to not be withing grasps, "We will fix you, Dean. We will save your soul." Dean laughed, mocking the angel's words, "You are? Well I don't want to be fixed. I love being a demon." Castiel exhaled and looked at Sam and Crowley before looking back at Dean, "Well then I guess I can confess something and you wouldn't care, uh?"

"Confess what?!" Dean, Sam, and Crowley asked at the same time.

"Well, I... I, uh, funny really." Castiel was stalling. Dean was losing patience, "Just spill it."

"I'm AngelOfTheLord. I'm the Destiel writer that Sam is addicted to." Castiel admitted. His face was flushed, afraid of the reactions of everyone. "I'm not addicted." Sam muttered. Crowley just chuckled. Dean, on the other hand, looked somewhat petrified, "You're who? You write what?" Instead of just repeating himself like he normally would, Castiel's eyes shined blue, walking closer to Dean, "I will fix you, Dean, the only way I know how." Dean's eyes blackened and started moving swiftly around the demon trap, "What are you doing?! Get away from me! Dammit! Get away from me!"

Castiel quickly took Dean's face into his hand, "Shut up." Before Dean could respond, Castiel's lips clamped onto Dean's and were not letting go. Dean was screaming from within, only hissing escaped his lips; he was in agonizing pain. Instead of breaking the kiss, Castiel embraced him tightly, kissing him passionately, knowing he was breaking the demonic hold over Dean's twisted soul. Dean did all he could to fight Castiel off but there was no way he was strong enough. The darkness over his eyes faded away, the human again Dean stopped fighting and finally returned some of the same effort as Castiel, kissing and embracing him.

Sam and Crowley just stood there, eyes were wide, even though Crowley did take some pictures that he would use later during his alone time. Castiel let Dean go, first opening his arms and putting them back at his sides and then brakes the kiss. Dean was out of breath, his eyes were frozen in Castiel's, "How did you know that would save me?" Castiel smiled, "I didn't, but it was worth a try."

Time passed since Castiel saved Dean and admitted the truth of his side hobby. Sam gave Castiel a computer so he could write without having to borrow his. He was less secretive about being a fan of Castiel's work; though he kept saying he wasn't addicted, which was a fat lie that he and Cas knew; Dean threatened numerously that if Sam keeps fangirling, that he knows some demons who can gender reassign. Dean never talked about the kiss that freed him and Castiel wasn't going to press him. Sometimes, Dean would lick his lips and remember how wonderful Castiel tasted. He had never kissed another man since high school and he was glad that it was Castiel.


End file.
